1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a digitizing method in which contactor position data is accepted while tracer control is being performed. More particularly, the method relates to a digitizing method in which it is possible to accept position data conforming to a profile even if there is bite-in at a corner portion or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digitizer is available in which a contactor is moved along a model by tracer control, the present position of the contactor is monitored and the three-dimensional shape of the model is digitized by accepting contactor position data at a predetermined time interval.
If the contactor is a tracer head equipped with a stylus in this method of digitizing a three-dimensional shape by tracer control, the stylus is moved along the model without biting into the model. However, the motion of the tracer head holding the stylus is similar to the dotted line in FIG. 4, and the points indicated by the large dots are digitized as the path of the contactor ST. Consequently, when NC data is created using these digitized points and machining is performed in accordance with this NC data, a problem that arises is that bite-in occurs at the corner so that machining conforming to the shape of the model cannot be carried out.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a digitizing method that enables digitizing conforming to the shape of a model even if the contactor bites into the model at a corner or the like at the time of digitizing.